Andrea Deveaux
Andrea Deveaux is a minor character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. She is the younger sister of Simone and Josh Deveaux. She is currently 22 years old and lives in New York. She has the abilities of Self-summoning, Escape Skill and Sleep Inducing. Appearance Andrea is an attractive girl, although she looks a little younger than 22 years old. She is short, but very skinny, and she keeps in a good shape by jogging every morning and going to the gym twice a week. Her hair is very curly, and she likes it more when it is very curly and sticks up, which it does naturally. She has a dark skin tone, and her eyes are a dark brown shade. She is not very bothered when it comes to fashion, as she can pull off most looks, although she tends to go for short and low cut clothing to show off her body. Abilities Andrea's first ability is that of Self-summoning, which is the ability to be summoned by others at need. Andrea is summoned when a person calls out her name. Once this is done, she will vanish from her current location and will appear in front of the summoner. Andrea recently learned how to weaken it, meaning that a person would also have to will her to appear, as well as say her name. She is unable to resist going when summoned. The second one she manifested was Escape Skill, allowing her to be incredibly talented in all forms of escape. With this ability, Andrea can escape almost any situation with ease and skill, a real Houdini. She can slip binds and cuffs, or slip through bars and small spaces. She can also usually work out the best escape route, and will almost always have one. She can also detect snares and traps much more easily. Andrea's third and final ability is Sleep Inducing, which is the ability to force others to sleep. Andrea can put others to sleep at will. She can do this by either touching them or by other means like yawning or simply selecting who. She consciously chooses who will go to sleep and they will do so either gradually or immediately. Once the person is asleep he cannot control how long they will sleep for, however it usually lasts at least half an hour before the effects wear off. This form of sleep would not be suitable for one to produce precognitive dreams. Family & Relationships *Mother - Unknown *Father - Charles Deveaux *Older sister - Simone Deveaux *Older brother - Josh Deveaux *Sister-in-law - Hannah Deveaux *Nephews - Jake Deveaux and Charlie Deveaux *Future daughters - Lexis Petrelli, Jennifer Petrelli, Siobhan Petrelli, Adalynn Petrelli *Future Sons - Joseph Petrelli, Reid Petrelli Etymology Andrea is a Greek name meaning "Man; warrior; manly", none of which she is. The name is used solely for girls in all countries except Italy, where it is a male name. Andrea does not have a middle name, but her surname is French in origin. It was given to people who lived near a certain hill, stream, church or specific tree. History Most of Andrea's history is unknown. She has only been shown briefly, when her brother Josh first met Hannah Gray. They were at the same nightclub as Hannah and Austin Houston, and Josh introduced them. Future Andrea will in future date and marry Monty Petrelli, and they will have six children. The eldest will be a daughter, Lexis Petrelli, while the second will be a son, Joseph Petrelli. Then they will have a second daughter, Jennifer, and finally triplets Siobhan, Adalynn and Reid. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters